Sweet Obsession
by Paper Roses 95
Summary: Orihime had been kidnapped been when her situation suddenly became worse than she expected, she was unexpectedly saved by the very man who had meant her harm. But does that mean that she is safe forever?
1. Chapter 1: RUN

**Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic so I'm kinda nervous. I may be a bit adventurous by starting out with a multichapter fanfic, but this was the only idea that came in mind. I'd appreciate any suggestion or criticisms so hopefully I could make the next chapter more to your liking. Hope you enjoy chapter 1 of _Sweet Obsessions._**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: RUN

The warehouse that he found himself in looked like it had been abandoned for years. Rubbish and old warehouse tools were strewn everywhere and he even heard the scampering sounds of rats in the distance. No matter how disgusting or unwelcoming the place was, Hichigo had never been in a better mood in a long time.

"Strange… Who knew that there would be another elite force within a group of already ruthless thugs? A gang within a gang… Very humorous. And to think that they would want me to be a part of it," he thought derisively as he followed Nnoitra deeper into the abandoned building.

"Oi! Are you gonna tell me what the fuck we are doing in this shithole or do I have to keep guessing?"

Nnoitra stopped in his tracks and looked back at the possible man that he hates the most in the world. Everything about Hichigo pissed him off. That arrogant smirk that showed off his sharp canine like teeth accompanied by that maniacal aura. It makes him mad whenever that expression seems to bring more fear and unease to his minions than Nnoitra's meanest look. Looking at him now makes him want to punch Hichigo's face in who was standing casually with his right hand tucked in the pocket of his pure white tailored suit. But what infuriates him the most is the way Hichigo seems to look down on him by tilting his head and eyeing him through his long orange locks. The playful glitter in his eyes challenging and mocking Nnoitra. And to think that after this last test that Hichigo would be a full fledged member of the gang…

"Shut your gap! We'll see how much longer that smug expression will remain after this challenge. Remember, if you can't complete this task, I'll have the satisfaction of killing you however I like."

"I didn't think you'd have the balls Nnoitra. You always seem to shit your pants even when I look at you." Hichigo said with a chuckle.

"Why you bastard!" Nnoitra lunge forward at Hichigo with a blade in his hand but suddenly another hand shot out from the darkness and stayed Nnoitra hand, the blade mere inches away from Hichigo's grinning face.

"I thought you'd have more self control than to let anything that trash say get to you," drawled out the man to whom that hand belonged to.

"Ulquiorra! I take it that you are here with the final task?", asked Nnoitra, forgetting his previous anger.

Ulquiorra did not respond but simply gave a tug at the rope he was holding with his other hand and from out of the shadows, a small figure stumbled out and fell at Nnoitra's feet.

Hichigo could not see the face of this newcomer that was bagged with a loose sack but he could tell that it was a girl by her clothing and her obviously curvy form. She wore a plain white blouse that hugged her form with a red knee length skirt. She was bare footed though, and Hichigo noted that one of her ankles looked injured.

"Yo, Ulquiorra!, " said Hichigo to the tall green-eyed, black haired man. "Is that whore supposed to be my welcome gift? I'm touched…" he said with a dramatic gesture of wiping off tears from his eyes.

" This is your final task Hichigo, " continued on Ulquiorra, ignoring Hichigo's previous words.

"Well then spit it out already wouldn't ya?, " asked Hichigo with a devilish smirk, twitching with obvious excitement.

Ulquiorra responded by grasping the sack that covered the girls head and he obviously must have caught a fistful of her hair by the muffled cries of pain that was being emitted by the faceless girl. He dragged her until she was kneeling in front of the orange haired man before he removed the sack completely from her head.

Hichigo let out a low whistle, "Wow! Such a pretty little thing like her in this room really shows just how ugly you are, right Nnoitra?" But Nnoitra merely grunted.

Hichigo bent down until he was squatting in front of the auburn haired beauty who was flinching away from him. Hichigo looked at her in absolute delight like as if this whole situation was a game and she was a new and fascinating toy. "Hey now," he cooed as he reached out a hand to her face and stroked it. "I don't bite…much."

To Ulquiorra, he said, "What am I supposed to do with this chick?"

"Easy…Fuck her and then kill her."

"I see… In front of you guys? But I'm so shy! Oh, very well." Hichigo said while unbuttoning and removing his white jacket and loosening his tie to reveal a black button up shirt covering what obviously was, a very toned body and muscles.

In one swift motion, he grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged her up while standing at the same time. Tears sprung in her eyes when she was suddenly forced to put some weight on her injured foot and she stared in horror at the man with gleaming eyes who was about to rape her.

She could not even fight back as she was frozen on the spot and Hichigo leaned down inches away from her face. "Hmm… So tasty…" said he as he gave a long sensual lick at the length of her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, her heart throbbing painfully in her chest when she suddenly felt his hot breath at her ears. His next word making her eyes snap open in surprise.

"RUN."


	2. Chapter 2: Janus

**I'm so sorry for the late update as I was ill and had to be hospitalized. I'm back now, so woohoo! Also, this story is rated 'M' for safety reasons and may not contain any lemons. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2: JANUS

What happened next was so fast that Orihime could hardly register it. Next thing she knew was that man named Hichigo had his back facing her and he held a gun in his hand. He must have fired it because Nnoitra was on the ground clutching his heavily bleeding leg and Ulquiorra had his own gun out when he casually commented to his partner, "You idiot. You were supposed to check him for weapons first."

She was still in a daze when Hichigo glanced at her over his shoulder. In place of his previously smirking face was a scowling, serious one. "Didn't I tell you to run? Go now!" he barked at her.

She didn't need to be told twice as she turned tail and half-ran, half-skipped as fast as she could with her injured leg, to the entrance. She was halfway there when she heard the sound of gunshots and a cry of pain. She froze in her tracks and started to think quickly.

_ What if that Hichigo guy is hurt for trying to save me? Should I turn back?_ One small voice asked but another voice reasoned. _But if that is the case, then those other two men would be coming after me now and if we are both caught, we are both dead meat! Oh… I don't think I can outrun them anyway!_

She quickly looked around and spotted a small dark space in between two crates. _Oh, I know what to do!_ And she quickly grabbed a metal pole lying on the floor and slid between the crates, ready to bash the two bad guys' heads and Superhero Orihime would carry Hichigo out of that place bride style and save the world once again!

Soon she heard footsteps coming in her direction and scolded herself for getting distracted in her little fantasy. She held her breath when the footsteps came closer still and then she saw a shadow just near her hiding spot.

_ One…Two…Three…NOW! _And she shot out of her hiding spot and swung her super amazing weapon down on the offending stranger and WHACK!

"Ouch! What the hell?!"

_ Oh…I must have missed his head. Wait, when did I close my eyes? Guess I'll try again. _And she raised the pole once again and swung it down still with her eyes tightly shut. But it didn't meet its target as the pole was stopped mid air and wrenched from her clutch.

"Oi! Watch what you are doing!" shouted the gruff voice and Orihime opened her eyes to see the man with orange hair.

She was surprised and slightly relieved to see it was him but her fear increased tenfold when she saw the fierce look on his face. Orihime let out a small squeak and try to stumble away from him when a sharp pain shot up from her injured leg. She fell back promptly with her hands clutching the injured spot, tears stinging her eyes.

"H-Hey! Are you okay?" and he squatted down to look at her leg at which she quickly scurried away, eyeing him warily.

She was not sure whether to trust this heavily scowling man that scared her immensely. _One moment he was threatening of raping me and then he saves me_. _Maybe he is just messing with my head. Maybe he's just acting like a good guy now but he looks genuinely worried…_

"Calm down… I'm with the police." He said firmly and her eyes shot up to his full of hope and desperation. "Let me look at your leg." He said once again and this time she extended it out to him. As she did so, she noticed for the first time that a dark red liquid was flowing down his arm. She gasped loudly and pointed at his arm. He just brushed it of nonchalantly with an "It's just a graze. Don't worry about it." And she calmed down immediately albeit hesitantly.

After touching and pressing at certain points while noticing which parts she winced at the most. "Hmmm… Looks like a sprain. It's a wonder you managed to get yourself all the way here on your own. You are made out of tough stuff it would seem." He said this in a matter of fact tone with his scowl still in place. At this, Orihime blushed and absolutely beamed at him and decided once and for all that his scowl was not scary at all.

"The ambulance and police should be here soon, so for now just stay put and relax. Nnoitra is still in there but he is handcuffed. However, Ulquiorra managed to escape. Don't worry though, I'm sure he won't be coming back."

She took his word for it and leaned back against another crate and waited patiently as sleep was soon overpowering her or maybe it was the shock of the entire event crashing down on her? Either way, she welcomed the comfort of unconsciousness.

In her hazy little world, she barely registered her hero's question.

"What is your name?" he asked again.

She just pointed her throat and opened her mouth without any sound coming out.

He stared at her confused for a moment before his eyebrows rose in shock understanding.

"You…can't speak?"

She just nodded lazily in reply before darkness engulfed her completely.

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo! Congratulations for screwing up like we all knew you would!"

"Shut up Renji!" said Ichigo as he watched a man with spiky red hair tied in a bandana walk towards him. "I know I jeopardized the undercover, but I had to make a decision."

"…"

"What?"

"You really are an idiot."

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"What was I supposed to do? Rape the girl?!"

At this, Renji looked shocked. "What girl?" and Ichigo gestured to the auburn haired girl in an ambulance.

Renji whistled low. "And Hichigo didn't take advantage of that situation? Hey, don't give me that glare! I know that your other half is a lot more perverse than you are! And I also know that that Hichigo person was in charge during this whole operation."

"Don't call him my 'other half'. He-"

"Yeah yeah I know. Your alternate identity, multiple personality blah blah… What's the diff?"

"Multiple personality is an old term. It's now called Dissociative Identity disorder, but even I do not have that. Usual DIDs are not aware when their other identities take over whereas I am and I am also able to control him. So-" But Ichigo was interrupted once again by Renji's yawn.

"All these psychological terms really bore me Ichigo. Tell you what? Why don't you go home and get a rest. You've been injured and you'll need your wit about you before you face the Captain's wrath tomorrow. I'll try to hold him off as long as I can."

Before Ichigo could agree, which he very much wanted to, a new voice joined in, "I'm sorry but I can't allow that."

"Dr Unohana?!" Ichigo turned quickly around to the older woman who had her long black hair tied in its usual braids and a kind smile on her face.

"I see your arm has been taken care of and while I know you would like to go back home, I'd prefer it if you stayed at the hospital, Kurosaki-san."

"I really am fine Unohana-san. I can take care of myself-" but paused when he saw the look on Dr Unohana's face that although was still smiling, did not allow anyone to question her authority.

"I said, I would prefer it if you stayed at the hospital, Kurosaki-san." And when Ichigo could only reply by giving an audible gulp, she continued on, "The young woman that you brought to us has just gone through a traumatic event. And since we don't know enough about her to contact her relatives, it would be best if the first face she sees when she wakes up is the one she saw right before passing out. Don't you agree Kurosaki-san?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" replied Ichigo hurriedly.

"I'm glad we are on the same page. So are you coming along Kurosaki-san?"

"Yes, ma'am…" he replied again, although dejectedly.

Trying to ignore the sniggering Renji, Ichigo walked towards the ambulance before he heard Dr Unohana talk again, although not addressing him this time.

"Abarai-san, you are coming as well to accompany the man Kurosaki-san had shot in the leg. And I won't take 'no' for an answer. I don't want any criminal in my hospital without supervision and I want you to specifically be there. I'll inform your captain if I have to."

Ichigo smirked when he heard what he was certain as Renji's jaw hitting the ground.

* * *

**Other than that, I hope you guys understand the part of Hichigo being Ichigo's 'split identity' and whatnot. This chapter was named Janus for the Greek god of transitions who is usually depicted as having two faces. It just reminds me of Ichigo/Hichigo in this instance. Hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ORIHIME CAN'T SPEAK! **

**Sorry for yelling there. Just for some of you who did not realize that I made a major change in the second chapter, I made it so that Orihime is a mute. So sorry for the confusion. Making her mute was the original plan but I thought that it would make writing this a whole lot more difficult (which it is). This story was inspired from the Little Mermaid in any case, and I thought, "Heck! I'll still give this crazy idea a try."**

**I would very much appreciate your opinions and ideas so please leave a review. =)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

Orihime awoke to the sound of something beeping nearby and when she pried open her eyes, she found herself in a room brightly lit by sunlight streaming through a window nearby. She continued to bask in the warmth of the sun, completely content and completely unaware that she was not alone in the room.

"Good to see that you are finally up." Said a dry voice.

Orihime gave a slight jump and looked around for the source of that voice and found Ichigo beside her bed, casually observing her over his newspaper. Silence stretched awkwardly between the two but only Orihime seemed to find this disconcerting as Ichigo just continued to examine her.

At this point, Orihime wished that she could talk so that she can ask all the questions swimming in her head…and also mostly to stop him staring at her like that. She sighed inwardly and just made do with her uneasiness by watching her fingers twist the hem of her clean, white blanket.

She already guessed as much that she was in a hospital. Being unable to speak, she learnt to be observant in order to answer her own questions, but of course this does not stop her usual lapses of daydreaming which she somehow got lost into right at that very moment until she heard the sound of papers ruffling.

She looked back at Ichigo and saw that while he folded his newspapers and had placed them aside, he was still looking at her. The shutting of the newspapers, were what Orihime considered to be the end of his examining her.

Ichigo had spent a good amount of last night and the day to watch this girl but it was not the same as watching her awake. He had always had the uncanny ability to understand the emotions that people are going through and thus able to predict their actions and thoughts. This is what allowed him to climb the work ladder in the police department.

Complete empathy…He laughed when one of his former therapists (from long time ago) had called him that, but he doesn't deny that it is true although people do find him very hard to get along with. He also finds it amusing that humans just feel the need to categorize and place a name on everything in order to have a sense of control. Anything they can't explain or name is automatically deemed 'unnatural', just like he was and still is…

Even so, she was a mystery to Ichigo. _She looks like a complete innocent and her behavior from last night was questioning as well. One moment I was going to rape her -Hell! I even assaulted her- But the moment I told her I was a cop she believed and trusted me instantly and actually fell asleep!_

His scowl deepened (if possible) as he wondered how the hell had she survived this cruel world long seeing as how naïve and completely innocent she is? But then again, he thought wryly, she did survive as a captive of one of the most ruthless gangs ever known. _She is stronger than she looks. She did not let her injury hinder her in any way last night. She's strong mentally as well as she hadn't cried her eyes out or seemed in the least bit traumatized. No…No, she must be traumatized. She's just very good at hiding it. Yes, that must be it…_

Looking at her, he could not deny how beautiful she is. Normally observing a simple matter such as beauty was of little or no importance to him. _Who came up with the general idea of what is beautiful or not anyway?_ Also his lack of the 'proper response' to an attractive female had many people questioning his sexuality, which he blatantly ignored.

Putting aside his thoughts, he moved on to more pressing matters. "What is your name?" he asked, slightly shocking her out of whatever thoughts she was having. She frowned in frustration helplessly. _Just how am I supposed to answer that question?_ _Alright Orihime! You can do this! Inoue means 'weaver' and Orihime means 'princess'. Just act it out._

Ichigo just watched her calmly as she gestured wildly with her hands. It was entertaining really, watching her try to mime out her name. First she looked like she was sewing something, scrunching her face in the process to really look like she was concentrating on her needlework. Then it looked like she was placing something ceremoniously on her head and then her expression took form of a pompous arrogant person giving out orders and then her gestures became wilder so it looked like she was an animal with her claws out and something about a robot…

When Ichigo decided that he had had enough, he said casually, "If you would look, there is a notepad and a pen on the table beside your bed".

She stopped abruptly, looked at the items mentioned and blushed a deep red. _Oh no Orihime! You were daydreaming again! Although it was a really cool story… I wonder what would happen to the poor beast who fell in love with a robot after he was chased out of the palace by his evil stepmother, the queen… No stop Orihime! You'll daydream again! _

And with that, she reached out for the notepad and pen and wrote out her name clearly before turning it for him to see.

"Inoue Orihime, huh? So where did the robot come from?" he said amused and his lips twitched at the sight of her aflamed, red face.

"Well Miss Inoue, considering our previous… incident, I should probably introduce myself properly this time. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I am a detective working at the Seiretei Police Department. 'Hichigo' is just the name I used for my undercover." He added the last bit when he saw her tilt her head in confusion at the mention of his name and he didn't give the full explanation of the other identity residing within him as it would be rather long winded.

** "That and you also don't want to look like a creep in front of this total babe. I mean, I know I am the more perverted and awesome part of you but I bet even you have a few interesting ideas of what you can do to a body like that," comes said identity known as Hichigo.**

** "Oh, you decided to show up? Great… Why don't you crawl back into your little cave? There is nothing of interest for you right now." Ichigo replied back.**

** "Oh really? That girl is certainly very interesting. I still remember how she tastes…I would've fucked her and fucked her real hard if you hadn't intervened King. Maybe one day, I'll get my way…"**

** "No you won't." replied Ichigo firmly.**

This conversation happened rapidly inside Ichigo's head, so that Orihime was not aware of any time lapse. Ichigo then asked the next question on his mind.

"Do you have any friends or relatives that we may contact?"

Orihime smiled sadly at him and responded by giving a small shake of her head.

"I see…". Ichigo was slightly surprised at this bit of information but yet again, it did make sense now as to why no one had filed a missing person's report that matched her description. But still, to have no one is really odd…

"If you wouldn't mind Miss Inoue, I would like to ask you some questions regarding your kidnapping." And he ploughed on.

Do you have any identification of the people who took you? No.

Do you know the location of the place where you were held captive? No.

Can you tell me about the day you were captured? At this Ichigo got a bit more answers. It happened on the 28th of July (_Just two week ago) _when she had bumped into a man and blacked out a few minutes later. When she came to, she found herself in a white room without any windows. All that was there were a sofa bed and a poster of a crescent moon on a night sky.

She was also sure that she was being drugged through the food that they gave her. The drugs made her senses hazy and sometimes made holes in her memory. Once, she remembered sitting on the sofa and then the next thing she knew was that she was on the floor and bruised all over.

_It was obviously hard to tell time then, _Ichigo thought when Orihime revealed that it felt like she was taken for months instead of a couple of weeks. Her missing memories also made him feel very uncomfortable and what she said about being bruised… _was she raped?_

"Are you sure that you don't have any friends who would worry about you? Not even from your workplace?" asked Ichigo curiously, hoping that there would be someone to help her through such a tough time.

Orihime blushed slightly and suddenly found her blanket very interesting.

"Uh… Miss Inoue?" Ichigo could tell he was walking on dangerous ground here because the absolute last thing he could handle was - _oh shit! - _tears…

Chibi Orihime was looking up at him, her eyes shining wide with unshed tears. She sniffed repeatedly while her lower lip was quivering with the effort of holding in her tears.

Even Hichigo seemed to be appalled by this change of events. **"I'm outta here!"**

"**No wait! What exactly am I supposed to do?"**

"**Now you want me to stay? If this isn't a dire situation, I would've been touched."**

"**NOT HELPING! I-" **

But Ichigo was cut short by the odd sensation of falling and before he realized it, he fell on the floor with a loud thud. He jumped back up, swearing loudly while rubbing his rear. What kind of idiot fell of his chair because he was unhinged by a crying girl? He did not answer his own question however when he heard a snort coming from the bed and he turned to see the auburn haired girl clenching her stomach and trembling as if trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Did you find something funny, Miss Inoue?" he said this in a dangerously quiet tone although missing some of his usual sting. She shook her head wildly in reply and while her eyes still shone brightly, they were not due to tears this time but in mirth.

"You little minx," the words came out of his mouth huskily as he stepped forward closer to her. Orihime froze immediately. "I don't give a damn that _he _wants to keep you safe from me because I certainly want to have more fun with you."

Orihime stared aghast at this. It was like Ichigo had transformed into a completely different person! Like the Hichigo she first met at the night before! He now had an odd grin on his face and his eyes a strange glint that was now roving over her body. "You are such a downright sexy tease when you laugh at me. It turns me on…"

She felt herself shiver as he was suddenly right before her and his hand had reached out, as if to caress her face once again. And then just like that, the moment was gone and Ichigo sat back in his previous seat and looked at her like nothing had happened at all.

"Shall we continue on then?" he said while leaning back and perching his right foot atop his left knee.

* * *

**I love Orihime. She's just too cute! Especially in Bleach Chapter 589. I'm not giving out any spoilers here but if you do want to see Orihime in a new outfit and Ichigo's reaction to it, I suggest you check it out. ;-P**


End file.
